Summers life in POV
by Zippitydoodah
Summary: my OC Summer has lived a hard life, she just wishes she could get away from it all, she needs to go and find herrself, and just 1 person who may actually help her...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer (of course) TDI and the characters in this story are not mine, April and Summer are mine though, and Harley is my friends

"You're such a bitch!" I screamed at my sister, and ran upstairs and slammed my door. "Why does my family hate me!" I yelled. My Sister April basically hates me. April always physically abused me, her younger sister, and my parents couldn't care less. "I hate this..." I said. That night I packed my things up and crawled out the window. "I'm never coming back" I said. Just as I jumped down someone came up and touched my back. "Who are you?" I asked. "Oh I'm Chris Maclane, and you're invited to go on the new season of Total Drama Island." He said, and he got into his limo and drove into the dark. As he drove away I thought, "maybe I can meet someone, just one person, who won't beat me up every day…"

Ugg… the ride to the camp was AWFUL. I had to sit by this girl, Harley I think. It wasn't all that bad, it turns out we are both in deep shit if anyone finds out we're here. She seems ok; I guess I'll have to get to know her first. Other than that this sucks, this girl Courtney is so snooty, and the other kid I sat by, Harold, Is so disgusting! The camp, well, it's interesting to say the least. The cabins are kind of small, but I bunk with Harley, so it ain't that bad ^_^. Hope the rest goes better, and April doesn't realize I'm gone.

As I sat by the water I wondered if April had noticed I'm gone, she normally doesn't care other than my daily beat down by her. The worst thing she's done was probably the recent contusion on the back of my leg. As I walked around the lake, I pondered many things, Including Harley's back story, the abuse seemed so close to what had happened to me, the slapping, kicking, and screaming. A flashback of April cutting me came to mind. I shook my head and kept walking. Later on, as I lay in bed, I thought more, more about April, more about Harley, more about everything… and then… a single knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok quick catch up, Rob and Todd abused Harley

Disclaimer (of course) TDI and the characters in this story are not mine, April and summer are mine though, and Harley, Rob, and Todd are my friends OC's.

As I opened the door, a man walked in, his eyes full of fury. As he looked at me he laughed. "Tell me where she is!" he said and continued, "I know she's here!" I stared in fear, "W-who?" I asked. He started to explain that his name was Rob and he was looking for Harley, and that if I didn't cooperate I'd be sorry. A flash back of the bus... Harley sitting there telling me about the two men who had abused her. I shook my head, I told him I didn't know. He could tell I was lying and slapped me. Then she walked in, her black eye and cuts gone. She saw I looked scared then saw Rob sitting in the corner. I ran up to her, I'm not sure why, but I did. We stood there as he looked us down. "Todd is on his way…" he said. The next thing he said scared me half to death, just 5 small words from his mouth, directed at me. YOU WILL COME WITH US.

I looked at Harley, scared out of my mind. Then the door broke open, a man who I presumed to be Todd walked in, and behind him, my worst night mare, April. "You little bitch of a sister!!" she yelled. "Harley, let me sadly introduce you to April" I said, then April slapped me. As they forced us into the car, I could only think of the beat down that was to come... I would talk, but then April would slap me again. "Don't we get a say in this?" Harley said. NO yelled Todd. Fighting went on until we got to Todd's house. As April got out of the car, she called us little whores, I was going to grabs her neck, but Todd and rob were there. I think Todd and April like each other, its rather awkward. As we got out, Harley was thrown to rob and I was with April and Todd. What came next scared me to death!


End file.
